


Under the Spell of the Fae

by WhileFalling6



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Intimacy, Lost - Freeform, Love Story, Magic, Romance, Short Story, Tricked, Tricks, fae, long-haired male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhileFalling6/pseuds/WhileFalling6
Summary: Meandering through the fog, Alice stumbles upon a young man who runs a small farm by himself. He invites her in. It turns out that finding her way back is more difficult than she previously thought. She's lucky to have a place to stay, especially with such good company.But what if things are not as they seem? Who is the strange young man? Can she trust him or will she fall into his trap?When Alice gets lost in the fog when visiting her family, she finds other things instead. The stories she heard as a child could very possibly be true - or not?
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. One: Where Alice loses her path in the fog

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.

I stepped out of the train in the early morning. As the cold wind hit me I had to remind myself of why I decided to come back here. I had missed the sight of heath on the hills, but forgot how thick the fog could get. I wasn’t able to see a thing from the dirty train window.  
After five years of university I was visiting family again. I left for the city as soon as I could and returned only for Christmas and a few of the summers. The town where my aunts lived was so far from civilisation that it took four hours and three different trains to get here.  
The train conductor stood outside the most front cart. I walked by her as she asked me a question.  
“Where ya headed? Someone comin’ to pick ya up?”  
I shook my head. “No, it’s something of a… surprise visit.”  
“That’s nice. Fam’ly?” She fumbled in her pockets and fished out a cigarette.  
“Yeah,” my breath created foggy clouds in the air. I watched as she tried to find a lighter with the end of the cigarette between her lips. “Don’t want to burden them with coming all this way, you see.” I reached in my coat pocket and took out my lighter, flicking it on until the train conductor took her first drag.  
“Thanks, girl. Takin’ the bus then?”  
I nodded. She walked out of the station with me. Things don’t go by schedule here, really, there are too few passengers for that.  
“Don’t think any bus is comin’ here soon.” She said, the smoke hanging thickly in the moist, foggy air. There is something relaxed about not having to stress. A simple, contented life.  
I sighed. “I feared as much. Do you know which road to take to Braybrook? I can find it just fine if I’m more near.”  
She nodded, understood that I must’ve walked it a fair few times before, just like I will today. “It’s right that way,” she pointed. “turn right and then just follow the road ‘till ya see the houses.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Oh, do be careful out there. The mist is not a good one today. Don’t be fooled by what ya mind let’s ya see.” She took another drag and waved me off. The one thing I didn’t miss; the superstitions. That, and the eternal raining.

I checked my phone, shifting my backpack around. It was already 12 pm, I’ve walked for much too long. Normally it’s a forty-five minute walk and a beautiful one at that. Walking was slow this time, because I had to be sure I wouldn’t slip and break my ankle on the wet, mossy cobblestones. And because I had no idea where I was going.  
I groaned a bit and took my backpack off, sitting down on a big rock by the side of the road. I wiped my wet hair out of my face and stretched my back. It had rained the entire time, just a drizzle, and the fog prevented me from seeing the heath that I had been dreaming of for weeks. Visiting family was always a double sided coin for me. The walking kept me sort of warm, but now that I sat down, the cold crept up from the ground.  
“Hey,” I heard a melodic voice from behind me and turned around. “are ye okay out ‘ere?”  
It startled me, I had not paid any attention to my surroundings, I looked up at the man who called out to me. He stood in the front yard of a cottage or a farm house of which I could just about see the contours. “Hello, sorry, I didn’t see you. I’m alright, just a little…”  
He finished my sentence for me. “Lost.” He smiled lightly. His hair was a very light blond in a bun or ponytail and he had a long, oval-shaped face. A pointed nose and deep green eyes. He stared expectedly at me.  
For the umpteenth time that day, I sighed. “Do you know how to get to Braybrook from here?”  
He shook his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “That’s quite a ways from ‘ere, sorry lass.”  
I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache forming. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead, an aggressive sneeze made my body shake. Then another one, and another.  
He laughed a bit. “Bless ya. Why don’t ya come in and warm up for a wee bit, yer soaked.”  
I stood up and sneezed again, then picked up my bag. He didn’t seem to pose a threat to me. He was not muscular at all, although he was quite tall. I bet I could outrun him if need be.  
“I’ll make some tea.” He walked inside without waiting for me to follow, but I did, making sure to shut the door behind me to keep the cold out. My hair was dripping water on the dark brown tiles of the hallway.


	2. Two: The cottage is warm inside

“I’m in the kitchen.” He called out. I followed his voice, soaking in the warmth of the house. How nice to be somewhere dry. As soon as he spotted me, he let his eyes take me in from top to bottom. I did the same. He was handsome to say the least. He surpassed ‘just handsome’, he looked… different. Interesting. Gorgeous.  
“Do you live here alone?”   
“Yeah. I took over the house after me granda passed on.”   
“I’m sorry he passed.”   
“Don’t be. He was a wonderful man, It’s an honour to be running the farm now.” I liked his voice, he probably held back the full extent of the dialect, but nevertheless rolled his r’s in a way that reminded me of home. He walked around the table to the pantry, took out a jar of loose tea. There was a fireplace on the left side of the room, opposite of the windows and the sink. The floor was tiled, it had several dents and cracks. White, lace curtains decorated the small windows.   
“Can I… put my bag somewhere?”   
He nodded. “And give yer coat to me, I’ll hang it to dry.”  
“Thank you.” I unbuttoned my black wool coat slowly and observed him, how attentive he took tea leaves out of the jar and put them in ceramic mugs. The pantry and cupboards were painted a soft, warm peach colour. No coat stands in sight though.   
“Where can I hang it?” I asked, holding up my heavy, soaked coat. He took it from me with a slight smile, our fingers brushing against each other. I couldn’t take my eyes off him when he left the kitchen. I was left standing around, warming my hands on the hot mug of tea.

He returned to the room, his hand brushing my shoulder as he walked past. “Have a seat by the fire. I’m making soup today.” He didn’t have to say that twice, as I greedily held my hands out to warmth of the fire. He took the kettle off the stove next to the open fireplace, which I realised was probably also operated by fire. My grandparents had a stove just like it. He poured the boiling water in the mugs and set them on the table.   
“And what’s a lovely lass like yerself doing ‘ere?” his eyes held a smile, his tone was playful.   
“Family visit. I’ve not been for a while.”   
He chuckled. “Picked the best damn time of year to come. It’s been rainin’ for weeks.”   
I couldn’t help but smile a little. That’s how I remember my youth pretty much. Nothing was better than playing in the mud as a kid. “Is there a village nearby? What is this place called?”  
“The nearest village is a twenty minute walk, called Southwell. There’s a river there, small woods too.”   
I cursed softly. “Sounds like I’m really lost.”   
“Don’t worry. Ye can just telephone ya family. Sometimes the connection is a bit wacky with all this fog, but we’ll find a way.”   
I looked him in the eyes, he was surprisingly kind and understanding. I had forgotten that the locals here are so friendly, especially when you mention visiting family. I must sound like such a posh city chick though, since I’ve not spoken the local dialect in years. Nothing can get rid of the rolling r’s though.   
“Do ye have a change of clothes? Wouldn’t want ye to get sick.” He nodded at my clammy tights and the skirt that stuck to my legs.  
“I do, thank you. Where can I change?”  
“Opposite of the hall is my granda’s old sitting room. Be back fore the tea gets cold.”


	3. 3: Phoning home

The young man was standing by the kitchen counter when I entered the kitchen with a fresh set of clothes. He was chopping carrots. He wore a denim overall and a white blouse with vertical stripes, which I assumed was his working outfit.

"What's your name?" I asked.

His eyes locked on mine, I almost forgot how to breathe for a fraction of a second. "Aodhan Mildmay. And who are you, oh strange, lost beauty?" he chuckled.

"I'm Alice." I reached out to shake hands. He had to put down the kitchen knife to shake it. "Can I help with anything?"

"Wanna finish chopping vegetables? Then I'll prepare the meat. Thanks."

I started chopping carrots, mushrooms, onions, more carrots, leek, potatoes. "Isn't it a lot of work to keep a farm running by yourself?"

"I like the work most of the time. I like the chickens. I like nature. I like being here. Doesn't mean I don't get tired sometimes. How about you? What do you do?"

"I studied art and philosophy. Now I'm done and I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll try getting a research degree so I can keep writing essays."

"Do ye enjoy it? Sounds very different. We don't get many philosophers round 'ere."

I nodded. "Yeah, and this family visit I'll try explaining to my aunts that I really wanna pursue a career in the arts and humanities." I set the knife down to drink the tea. It had cooled down a bit. "They'll think I'm a lost cause for sure." I laughed.

"Ah, a complicated family visit, I see." A small silence fell. "Sometimes people get lost 'round here 'cause they feel unsure if they really wanna go home."

"What makes you say that? Perhaps I'm a bit conflicted, but I still want to see them. I've missed them."

"Don't pay me much mind. Sometimes the tales get to me." He grinned at me, motioning at my empty tea mug. "Want some more?" He reached behind me, hand on my upper back and poured without awaiting an answer. I smiled, what a sight he was, with a few stray hairs framing his face and elegant neck.

"Thanks. You said you work alone, do you have time for yourself enough?" I asked.

"Sure I do. It's no use tending to crops when it's dark out. My granda has this big library, an entire room filled with dusty ol' books. I like to sit there often. Maybe I'll show ye sometime. There's also the sitting room, it has a record player, amazing thing that is. Are ye done choppin'?." He took the bowls of veggies and put them in the pot above the stove, inhaling deeply. "It's comin' along nicely."

It smelled of chicken and onion. My stomach made a noise, didn't realise how hungry I was. I checked the time on the clock, it was nearing 6 pm, how could I have been here for so long already? It seemed as if it was the most normal thing in the world that I would be staying for dinner. I looked outside, the fog had gotten even thicker, there was nothing to see, only grey.

"Can I call my aunts?" I asked, pushing myself off the counter and washing the knife and wooden cutting board in the sink. I wanted to be as little a burden on this kind stranger as possible.

"The telephone is in the sitting room. I assume you know how it works?"

I nodded and gave him a last glance before I walked out of the kitchen.

After I dialed the number that I had committed to memory specifically for this reason, only a beeping followed. I tried again, and there was only white noise. I sighed. It was not uncommon for phones to fail functioning when the fog was out, or there was heavy rain or a thunder storm. Televisions would also turn to static often. Part of me was not disappointed. Part of me liked this cosy house, the warm fires, and maybe even the company. I checked my mobile phone, the battery was low already, and there's no cell reception. I sent a text anyway, hoping that it would somehow reach them.


	4. 4: Braiding and intimacy

I returned to the kitchen and there were already two bowls on the wooden table. He was just about to sit down and he smiled as he saw me.

"And?" he asked, motioning me to sit and I did.

"Nothing, just static. Thank you for letting me stay and for the food. It is so kind of you."

"Ye're very welcome 'ere. I enjoy the company and having a helping hand is nice."

"Don't you get lonely?" I asked without thinking, immediately mentally slapping myself for asking such a personal question.

"Not really. I like being alone and I go out often enough to the village. I trade my goods and they are very friendly. Sometimes I have guests over too."

"I'm glad." I said. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven, how 'bout you?"

"I took a few extra years in university, so I'm already twenty four." I said, even though I wasn't asked about being older than most others when they finish uni. Maybe I should just shut up now. We ate in silence for awhile.

"Are ye ever lonely?" he asked after awhile, his gaze pierced trough my defences.

"Not often, I enjoy being alone too." He touched my hand.

"Will you do another thing for me tonight?"

"Of course, what is it?"

He laughed softly. "Yer so eager to help, don't let me take advantage of that." I lightly slapped his hand away, smiling. "Would ya like to take care of me hair? It's getting so long, I have no patience to brush it."

"Sure." I smiled, wondering exactly how long it is. My hair was never long and I doubted whether I knew how to deal with it. "I can do that. Can you take me to the nearby village after? Then I can maybe rent a room somewhere."

He finished his bowl and stood up to fill it again. "Nonsense, if ye need a place to stay, ye can stay here. There's enough empty rooms in this house."

"I don't want to be a bother."

He looked at me, a glimmer in his forest green eyes. "You're pleasant company and a helping hand. What more could I ask for from a guest?"

After dinner and washing up, he took me to a different living room than the one I had been in before. This one had a fireplace and a big, comfortable sofa in front of it. The chair and sofa were littered with embroidered pillows. There was a pile of blankets in the corner and the windowsill was filled with plants. Heavy burgundy curtains hung from the high windows. The outside was still grey, darker now. The contrast it gave with the warm inside made my insides warm.

I was too absorbed in my thoughts to notice that Aodhan had left and came back with a hairbrush, a fairly old fashioned one, and a wooden comb with wide teeth.

"Please sit down and make yerself at home. I'll put on the fire. It gets so chilly at night."

"Is there central heating here? There is electricity right?" I sat down in the chair, moving a few pillows aside. Aodhan kneeled and lit a match, lighting small twigs first.

"No heating, but technically an electronic heater is possible. We're far enough from the towns that power lines make everything expensive, so I prefer not to use much electricity." He smiled up at me, a spark in his eyes. "And don't you think fire makes everything much more romantic?"

I laughed at his ironic tone. "Want me to light some candles?"

"Yes, please."

I did so with my lighter. As I turned around I almost melted at the sight of him, laying back on the sofa, his head on the arm rest and the soft glow of candles and fire and the sound of rain tapping on the window. He was so relaxed, the atmosphere so gentle and warm, I barely knew what to do.

"Come brush me hair." He said, his eyes still closed. "Ya can sit on the pillows if that's comfortable."

I did. His hair was tied with ribbons and I untied it as gentle as I could. His fair hair hit my lap and I marvelled at how long it was. It must come past his hips, I combed through it with my fingers and with my arm straight I barely reached the ends.

"Please tell me if it's uncomfortable or painful." I said as I picked up the brush. He softly hummed as I started, his eyes still closed. I started from the bottom and he was right, it was very tangled. I had shifted my sitting position two times before I was finished with the entirety of it. It was soft now, glowing warmly in the light of the crackling fire.

"Ye said ye've been studying. Did you ever miss it 'ere?" he asked, his tone light and relaxed.

"I did, I've been dreaming of the heath and the hills for weeks. I always forget the accent people have, it really feels like coming home hearing it again." I smiled. "Have you ever travelled?"

"Sounds like sweet dreams. Haven't travelled though, ye sure know we don't do that often round 'ere."

"Would you like to?"

"Nah, I like it 'ere the best. I know whereI belong." He smiled warmly, I soaked in the sight. It was probably not the warmth of thefireplace that heat up my cheeks.


	5. 5: Evening by the fire/stories being told

The longer I was brushing, the more I observed him. He smelled nice, sweet but fresh. Too sweet for citrus, too fresh for vanilla. He had his eyes closed and I could shamelessly stare at the kind stranger. I hadn't expected brushing hair could feel this... intimate.

"Can ya braid it? I like it out of me face."

I sat up, startled, when he suddenly spoke after a long silence. He was looking right at me. I'm glad I'm not one to blush. "Of course. It's been awhile, though."

He simply nodded, not taking his eyes off me. I combed the front of his hair back with my fingernails, surprised when he took my left wrist and pulled it forward, giving the inside of my hand and wrist soft kisses, never breaking eye contact. A soft gasp escaped my lips; my wrist, just there, exactly where his teeth are gently grazing over the skin, is a very sensitive spot for me. Almost as if he knew. He let go as suddenly as he began and I continued pulling his hair back. I must be blushing for real this time, hopefully it won't be noticeable in the orange light.

"Why don't you tell me something?" I cleared my throat before asking him.

He smiled mischievously. "What would ya like me to talk about, Alice?" He drawled out my name longer than needed.

"Anything." I divided the top half of his hair in three sections, deciding to leave the bottom half loose. I sure had a weak spot for beautiful men with beautiful, long hair.

He hummed. "I found me granda's ol' dairy the other week. Bout how he met me granma. Ya wanna hear that story?"

"Yeah, that sounds sweet." I continued to braid his hair, nowhere near done. Baby hairs still framed his face, shadows dancing over his cheekbones.

"One day, it was a unusually sunny day, he went to the town market. He wanted to sell his eggs and potatoes. His brother needed new shoes. But then, he walked past the bakery and there was this girl, he'd never seen her before. He wrote that evening she was the prettiest of the whole village. And probably beyond, but he couldn't be sure since he'd never left the town." He stared into the fire, laughing silently. "The week after, he was brave enough to ask her name. She was Dana. He bought a bread that he could of baked himself for much cheaper, only to speak to her. He invited her to the Spring Dance not long after and so their courtship started."

"How romantic." I smiled at the story, holding the braid in one hand and picking up the ribbons to tie it securely. "Have you any stories like that of your own?"

He laughed, tried to playfully flick my forehead. "Not yet. The baker doesn't have any daughters."

"Ah, but gender is just a construct. If you want a beautiful baker and a lifetime supply of delicious bread, that shouldn't stop you." I grinned teasingly. I had finished his braid, but ran my fingers through the rest of hair just to savor the feeling.

"Alice, will ya bake me a bread come morrow?" We both laughed. I threw his braid in his face jokingly, standing up.

"If you want me to, I'll try."

"Ooh, so eager, I like that." He sat up, feeling his hair. The part I left loose really was long enough for him to sit on. "Ye did nicely, thank ye. Wish I could braid as easily on meself. Want me to do yers now?"

"Do you want to? Then fine." He pushed me on the sofa by my shoulders in the same position as he was in. He sat himself down and started brushing. He was gentle, something I hadn't expected from a man, but thinking back to how attentive he was while cooking, made me feel more comfortable with him.

I felt him gather all my hair and twist it in a bun. He gripped it in the nape of my neck and pulled my head back so I would look at him. His other hand touched my cheek, softly brushing my lips and then moved down to my neck. My eyes fluttered close and I grabbed his wrist to stop him. He hummed, a smile still playing around his lips. He pulled back and directed his attention to my hair again. Sometimes our eyes would meet, I was staring at him, daring him to try again.

To break the silence, I cleared my throat and decided to tell me about an earlier time I got lost while visiting family.

"You know, this is the second time I got so lost that I had to sleep over. I stayed at a small house owned by an older lady. She was so nice to me, said she liked it so much to have a youngling in the house. She said she never had children of her own."

"That's nice. All things considered ye should feel lucky ye weren't lured away by fae." He was grinning again, this time I tried tof lick his forehead with my fingers, but I didn't actually touch him.

"I feel like the people here are so friendly partly because they're afraid of the tales, worried their own children might go missing. So when someone's lost, they make sure to help. Really kind."

"Are people not like that in the city?" A particular knot in my hair bothered him, his brow furrowed, but still no pain. Being taken care of like this felt so pleasant. Damn, it's been so long since I've last had a lover.

"I don't know, haven't any experience like it. There are way signs at every street in the city, haven't gotten lost once." A silence fell again after that, I felt more comfortable now.

When he was finished, he stood up. "Too bad ya hair's not longer, then I would've more time to play."


	6. 6: night/a new morning arrived

"Let me show ya to yer room." He walked out and up the stairs. I followed. "Ya can freshen up here, that's the bathroom, be careful with the hot water, though."

"Thanks." The upstairs was larger than I expected, there were many closed doors that aroused my curiosity. No peeking, I promised myself, that's not polite. "And really, thanks for letting me stay the night."

"The pleasure's all mine, Alice." He smiled. "And 'ere is the guestroom. The red door at the end of the hall is mine, come in if ye need anything." His light tone turned a little more serious. "But when ya come in, better expect to stay until dawn."

I nodded, ignoring his last comment. "Thanks. I'll make myself comfortable. I wish you a good night."

That night I tossed and turned, sleep didn't come easy. Eventually I got up and explored the house. I didn't open any doors, that would be rude. The house was large, dark en cold. I didn't belong here. Cold crept from the floorboards through my socks, up my legs. It seemed Aodhans presence gave the house part of its warm atmosphere. After a round I returned upstairs and noticed the door at the end of the hallway was open, I could barely make out the silhouette of a bed. With my hand on the knob of the guest room door, I waited. Eventually I decided to just try and sleep, not forgetting about his threat of staying until dawn.

The morning seemed much more cheerful. The gloom of the night had disappeared and along with it the cold. I was still a bit groggy as I entered the kitchen, from which a sweet scent came. Aodhan was standing by the stove, flipping a thin pancake. One of the local delicacies.

"Good morning Aodhan, did you sleep well?" I asked as I yawned.

"A ghost woke me up in the middle of the night, though. I guess it could've been you, but ye surely would've come say 'hi' to me." He grinned teasingly, his tone light but something unreadable in his eyes. "And you, any dreams?"

"No, it was fine. Cold though." He was wearing a robe of a thick, white fabric. It hung casually around his long frame, part of his chest peeking out. He noticed me looking and grinned at me when my eyes shot up to his.

"You seem casual today, no work overall this morning?" I asked to try and lighten the tension.

"Oh, I had hoped to be woken by the scent of fresh bread, but no such thing was waitin' for me." He feigned disappointment.

"It's not too late for me to bake you your promised bread." I had walked up to him and nudged his shoulder. "Smells nice, I didn't expect this generous of a breakfast. Did I sleep in too late?"

It was 9 pm already. Wow, oops.

"I didn't want to wake ya." He said as he noticed me look at the clock.

"Thanks. I should really try getting to my aunts today, though."

He set table with syrup and sugar, motioning me to sit down. A stack of pancakes was already sitting on the table. "Dig in. It's not everyday I have a feast like this. Food's always better enjoyed with good company."

"Thanks, you spoil me." We laughed.

"What's the weirdest dream you've ever had?" I asked Aodhan. We were about to finish breakfast. I wondered how today would play out. Will the fog finally lift?

He thought it over for a moment. "I think... I once dreamed of an attic that had a man-eating plant, and it was me duty to feed it so it wouldn't eat me. Don't remember how it ended."

"Damn." I finished the pancake on my plate. "As a kid I dreamed that my grandfather would steal my nose. I wish I could remember my dreams more often, then I would have better stories."

Aodhan offered me an apple, which I gladly took. "I'm going to catch a rabbit today, are ye going to try calling yer aunt now?"

I nodded. "I wanna take a walk too, get out of the house a bit."

"A'right, stay safe. Ya know they say the fog's cursed. Rather not ya trip over the slippery stones." He took the plates to the sink, but I stopped him.

"Let me do the dishes. That's the least I can do for your kindness and hospitality."


	7. 7: baking bread

The weather outside was just the same as yesterday. A bit of morning sun shone through, it wasn't raining and I could see a little more of the farm. It was not too large. There was a decently sized plot of land for potatoes, cabbage, leek, onions. There were several large, old fruit trees. A chicken coop with free-range chickens, that made my heart happy. The wind, however, bit at my skin and I hurried back inside.

I rang the phone, having a difficult time remembering my aunts phone number. It actually rang, which surprised me.

A woman answered, but the connection was bad. "-Ello. – Is this?"

"This is Alice, your niece. I want to come visit-."

"Sorr- who?"

"Alice, I want to come visit-." I spoke as clearly as I could. Instead of an answer, there was just beeping as she had hung up on me. I felt defeated and tried again. The connection was even worse. I decided to try again in the afternoon, maybe the weather would clear up a bit more today.

After that I felt down and decided to put myself to good use and did the dishes. Since Aodhan was not back after that, it hadn't taken me long at all, I cleaned the table and the stove and the kitchen counter.

At university I was often too stressed to keep my room clean, there was simply no time. It was different this time, no assignments or readings pressing down my back. It was strangely meditative. Not bad at all. I felt useful.

And of course it was only a matter of time before my mind wandered to the ever so handsome host of this house.

When Aodhan returned, he had a dead rabbit with him. He let it drop on the kitchen counter, right by where I was soaping up a sponge and I winced. He didn't seem to notice and leaned in, giving the top of my head a quick kiss.

"Impressive, I see ya've kept yerself busy." His voice was huskier than before. He leaned even closer to wash his hands. I moved out of his way to avoid more contact, although I didn't mind one bit. "Still no bread yet." He tsk'ed jokingly, poking my elbow with his and a smile on his face.

"And you've brought back a dead animal?" It was a painful and sad sight. I knew it was just the way things are. Especially on farms where you do everything yourself. No buying pre-packaged meat from the store. Image the reaction of my grandfather when I told him I was vegetarian.

"I did, aren't ya proud? I'm providin' for my dear guest and meself."

"How perfectly manly of you." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, enjoying our banter. He dried his hands with the kitchen towel and looked at me, his eyes sparkling.

"How did calling yer aunts go?"

"Not well, the connection was not good enough and she hung up on me."

He shrugged, "That's fine. Guess yer staying for lunch and I'll finally get me hard earned bread." He pulled flour from the pantry. "Let's make it together."

"It's been a long time since I made bread." I said, mixing the ingredients with my hands. He said it was better this way, more taste and more personality.

"I can tell. Yer not kneading hard enough." He had white flour stains on his denim overalls and light blue blouse. He stood up from trying to light the fire with fresh wet twigs and came up behind me. "Lemme show ya."

His arms were on both sides of me, he took hold of my hands and moved them roughly. His warm breath fanned my ear, was he doing this on purpose? He rolled the dough, lifted it up and slammed it down hard, I startled. He pressed his front to my back during the motion.

"Ye should be rough with it. It'll rise better." He whispered in my ear, his nose touching. My breath hitched. "Like this." He grabbed my wrists and directed my movements more precisely. "It's a good opportunity to get all yer... frustration out." My heart beat faster, warmer.

His hands fell to my hips and he trailed his nose up and down my ear and the sensitive, exposed part of skin behind it. My eyes fluttered close.

"Don't stop kneading, yer doin' just fine." He said and I became suddenly aware that I was so absorbed in the moment, I was not moving at all. He moved away, leaving a coldness behind. Embarrassed, I leaned on the counter and continued kneading, harder this time.


	8. 8: bread pt2/new attempt at a phonecall

He made us tea as I cleaned the counter. The bread was in the oven at the back of the house, also not electric, but warmed by fire.

"What's yer favourite fairy tale?" He asked. I admired him while his attention was not on me. His long hair was beautiful, as was his profile. A stunning man, and I completely forgot what he just said.

"Good question. What did you say again?"

His eyes shot up to mine with a grin. "What yer favourite fairy tale is?"

"Hanzel und Gretel, I think. I like stories with witches. I never knew about Baba Yaga as a child but it would probably be my favourite if I knew more about it."

"Maybe I'll read it to ya sometime."

"And yours?"

"Frau Holle."

"I'd like for you to read me stories someday." I said it before realising what I was saying. It was innocent, yet it meant I was looking forward to a future in which I would still see him. But hopefully I would be away from here by tonight. I can't intrude for yet another night in an unfamiliar home. Would I then still see him? Maybe in the weeks I plan to spend with my aunts, but after that? Would I ever see him again when I return to normal life? Still, I do not belong here.

"Can I use the telephone again?"

It rang for an awful long time, but then I heard the voice of aunt Dorota.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Alice. I've come to visit." I hadn't expected it to go this smoothly, it was difficult to find words. In hindsight I should've asked her how she was doing, but I was afraid the connection would get bad any second.

"Alice! Long time no hear." Her voice trailed off, for a moment she was speaking to someone in the background. "Yes?"

"I'm currently staying at a friends place, the fog's too thick to find my way. Could one of you maybe come pick me up?"

"Oh Alice, it's really not a good time right now." Aunt Dorota was interrupted two times during that sentence and I fell silent. Shit. The kind of family I had, I was raised by my aunts and grandfather, I would never not be welcome. Never would they not be overjoyed to have me back. Have I done something wrong? My mind was riddled with insecurities.

"What's wrong?" I asked, at high alert.

"We can't drive now, it's not safe in the fog, you know that. It's the bad fae fog again... Alice, we've not seen you in so -" Abruptly, the line was overtaken by static again. I hung up, sighed deeply.

What do I do now?

"Ya know, me beautiful baker's daughter, I've been thinkin'." Said Aodhan as I entered the kitchen, his accent thick. He casually gestured at me with the kitchen knife, standing by the counter to prepare the rabbit. "I will read stories to ya if ye take care of me hair again."

I smiled slightly, not feeling his enthusiasm after that phone call. "They answered the phone this time. They're not coming to pick me up. Can you take me to the village tonight, so I can rent a room?" My voice was low, I felt as if the dam of emotions was ready to burst.

Aodhan put the knife down and walked over to me, shush'ing me. He pulled me against his chest, his chin resting atop my head. "It's okay. Come 'ere, it's all fine." He rubbed my back. After awhile he pulled back and grinned at me. "I guess I'll have ye a bit longer all to meself then, I'm not complainin'."

I smiled through my worries, giving him a nudge. "You're a bit selfish, but you do know how to cheer me up."

"Want to get the bread out the oven with me?" He interlinked our fingers and pulled me out of the kitchen.

The bread came out beautifully. Aodhan had nodded in appreaciation when he saw how it had risen. It sat proudly on a kitchen towel in the centre of the wooden table.

"You do the honours." Aodhan said as he handed me a large bread knife with a serrated edge.

"What a creation. Never have my eyes laid upon an object of such graciousness, of such beauty." I held the bread still with my nails, in order not to burn my fingers and started cutting. Steam rose up from the first slice, the smell was delicious. My mouth watered.

"No, no, cut the slices thicker. I'll get the butter."

We had a filling and tasty lunch. He took his bread with just butter and sugar, something my grandmother used to give me as a child on sunday mornings. I ate mine with marmalade or strawberry jam.

"I'm goin' to feed the chickens after this slice. Can ye keep the fire goin'?" He asked.

"Of course. Anything else I can do?"

"If ya want, ya can put new sheets on the bed. No worries if ya don't, though. What a luxury it is, to have such a helpful guest." He grinned and took his last bite of the thickly buttered slice.

I couldn't help but smile at his kind comment, my stomach fluttering. He was really making sure I didn't feel like a burden.


	9. Chapter 9

The task to change Aodhan's bedsheets was the perfect opportunity to snoop around in his bedroom, the one I made so sure not to enter last night.

It looked like a normal, oldfashioned bedroom, like the ones in my grandfathers old house. Aodhan's bed was a small two-person bed, two colourful quilts laid folded on the side. I put them to the side, on a drawer. I started pulling off the light blue sheets, until something caught my eye.

On the nightstand sat a journal. I sat down on the bare matress and checked if Aodhan wasn't in the hall. I pulled it on my lap, it was heavy. Dark leather that was littered with scratches and other signs of age and use. A well-loved journal. The first page held only a name; Fern Mildmay. Was this the journal of Aodhan's grandfather?

I flipped through it a bit, curious, but feeling like I shouldn't. A few words jumped out to me and before I knew it, I was reading someone else's dairy. Most of the entries were similar to shopping lists. Keeping track of who owed him what and managing his expenses. It soon became interesting when I reached the story about him and the baker's daughter. He often seemed doubtful about it, whether he should tell her something or try to forget about her. How sad.

I couldn't help but read on, wanting to know what was so bad, which secret would harm their steady, romantic courtship. It had seemed to be going really well. Was Fern, Aodhan's grandfather, in debt? I guess that would mean they wouldn't be able to marry? But I could see his budgetting and it seemed fine.

There it was. Written in hurried handwriting, some parts barely readable. 'I did it, I told her I'm fae. She was scared of me, but let me explain when she calmed down. I've never been this frightend before, losing her would've been devastating.'

That was it. That was all, no further explanation, just back to numbers and occasional appointments. A good few pages later was the date of their marriage and that was the last entry, the journal was full.

Well, what could I possibly do with that information?

After taking off all the linens, I went to wash them. I couldn't find a tub or bowl big enough to fit the sheets, so I took them to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water tap in the bathtub, I soaked the sheets. There was laundry soap in a cupboard in the sitting room, the one with the telephone. I hadn't felt like trying again, so I didn't. I had trouble remembering my aunts phone number, tried repeating it in my head so I'd remember.

Washing had proved straining, but I appreciated feeling useful and productive. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I stretched my back and wiped my hands on my long, black skirt. Aodhan peeked around the door.

"Dinner is almost ready. Have you washed the sheets too? Impressive." He opened the door fully and walked in.

"Be careful, the tiles are slippery." I said, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Leave the rest to me, you can freshen up while I hang them to dry."

"Thank you." And so we did.

Dinner was rabbit stew with mashed potatoes and green beans. I felt a bit bad for the poor animal, but it definitively was not my place to say so.

"Thank you for the food." I said as Aodhan scooped food onto my plate.

"You are so sweet, Alice. Enjoy." He said, sitting down. "The fog's still thick."

"No wonder there are so many stories and fairytales about creatures snagging children here."

"Do you believe them?"

I shook my head in response, taking another bite. "If you ask that question, surely have something more to say?"

He lets out a breathy laugh. "Sure, sure. I think it's true. There's too much stuff that goes on that's just a little too strange. People go missin'."

"You're right. I always thought they just took off to the city, to get away from here. I sort of did that too, only I told my family where I went."

"Who knows. And then there's the fog." He said, looking out the window. It's a solid grey view, with a few darker shapes of trees. Who knows what could be lurking.

"I never believed the fog was natural. I remember being so scared as a kid, because my grandfather would say the fae would take children who go out in the fog."

Aodhan grimaced. "Yeah, I know the stories. I actually found them exciting."

I laughed. "Sometimes. I like how this place has its own folktales, still very much alive. Things in the city are so... apathic? Not sure if that's the right word."

"Do you plan on stayin' in the city or find work 'round here?" He completely changed the subject.

I was silent for awhile, just eating a bit. He didn't prod or repeat himself, knowing that I had heard him. "Not sure. Part of me really wants to stay here, in a way I feel like I belong here. But another part feels constricted when I stay for too long." I shrugged. "Time will tell."

A small silence fell before he replied. "I have a feeling you'll find your place soon. A home, if ye will."

We smiled. In that moment, he seemed so gentle, so genuine, my heart fluttered in my chest. I reached out and held his hand under the table.


	10. Chapter 10

He cleaned up in the kitchen, he sent me to start the fire in the living room. I lit a handful of candles, secretly giddy I got to spend another night here. Our talk during dinner had set of my insecurities for the future again, and this was the best escape I could've ever wished for.

It reminded me of the life I dreamed of when I dozed off during lectures. Of a satisfied life like how I felt when I looked at Romantic era paintings. Of course I knew that's not how things really were back then, but a woman can dream.

"Alice, want me to put on some music while ye brush me hair?"

I nodded and sat down on the sofa. I had been daydreaming and worrying again. "I didn't know you had a record player."

"Is Hadyn alright? The sound quality isn't great, but it's good music regardless." He puts the music on, I vaguely recognised the opening, but didn't remember the title.

I stared into the fire, it was still a bit low. Suddenly Aodhan's hands are on my shoulders, I jumped a little. "Sshh, it's only me. Ye seem tense. Sometimes with ye, it's like yer a scared cat tryin' to run off." He massaged my shoulders gently. I let my eyes fall shut when he moved onto my neck, pushing his thumbs firmly into the knotted muscle. "What makes ya so stressed, all that while being here, by a warm fire and in such good company?"

I inhaled deeply. My head fell back and I opened my eyes to look at him. "It's nothing, just the general future anxieties."

"Just think of... here, with me. Nothin' to worry 'bout, right?"

Again, I breathed deeply, closing my eyes, letting his fingers work their magic. "Don't you ever feel... worried?"

"Not really."

"Not even the basic human existential concerns?"

He was silent before answering. "No. Ye could say that those humane worries don't apply to me. I'm not really sensitive to existentialism."

At the time, I hadn't thought much of it. It took a few seconds to piece these words back to the journal of his grandfather. "I'm glad for you." My voice sounded tired and I forced my eyes open. I took his hands and pushed them off. "Thank you. You're so caring for me."

"And so are ye, for me." He handed me the hairbrush with a grin.

"Yes, yes, now it's my turn." I laughed. "Come here then."

It was time to go to bed. I had braided Aodhan's hair more intricately this time, as per request. 'The big one is so hard to sleep on,' he had whined. Yeah, right. He seemed so responsive to my touch, giving me soft noises of appreciation, touching my leg and playing with the hem of my skirt.

I was still feeling flustered when we left the living room, blaming it on the heat of the fireplace.

"Want to see me granda's library? Then ye can go come morrow if yer bored." He walked up the stairs, not awaiting an answer.

I followed, rubbing my eyes. He held the right door open when I was up. He looked at me, a glint in his eye, or I was just tired. Then he went in, holding the door open for me.

The room was larger than I expected, since the rest of the rooms are small and cozy. This seemed to have higher ceilings, but that was probably the illusion of so many tall bookcases. Two mahogany chairs with embroidered cushions stood by the double windows. It was dark, only light from the hallway flowed in. It was still too foggy for any moonlight. Aodhan quickly lit a few candles and shut the door behind me.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah, impressive. I didn't expect so many shelves, so many books." I slowly brushed my fingers over the dusty covers. Immediately some caught my eye, they were about art history. "Can I read them?"

"No, I took ye here just so ye can just stare at 'em." He reached out past me, pulled out a book. I turned around to him, he was closer than I expected. The urge to act, to do something about the tension that still lingered from before, was too strong and I pulled the book out of his hands. Softly put it down on a stool.

"What ye do that for?" He was cut short by me, putting my hands on his sides and pulling him closer. Immediately his hand was on my neck, his thumb on my chin. He hummed softly, smiling, his eyes sparkling in the candle light. "Silly girl."

My fingers played with the fabric of his blouse, slowly seeking their way to bare skin. He leaned into me. I hadn't expected it to feel this good. He smelled so nice, his fingers on my sensitive skin made me shudder.

"Well, when are you going to kiss me?" I cocked my head a little to the side and one of my hands travelled up to his face, barely touching. The light touches were more than enough for me at that moment.

"Alice," he drew out my name as if he was slurring, his voice low. Heavens, help me. "I'll kiss ye when yer in me room and I get to keep ye."

One of his hands pressed against my lower back, the other tugged slightly at the hairs in the nape of my neck. I had barely registered what he said, feeling my hunger for him grow. There were already warm tingles in the pit of my stomach. "Why?"

"Why don't ye come and find out?" his mossy green eyes bore into mine. My breath caught in my throat. He moved closer and so did I, our noses touched, he was still looking at me, before his eyes slowly closed. Instinctively I parted my lips a little.

Then he sharply breathed in and pulled away, a frown on his face.

"Come to me room if ye want me." He said with emphasis before leaving the library. I slumped against the book case behind me. Everything in my body tingled, something I barely noticed at the time. Heavens...

It took me several deep breaths to calm down. I blew out all the candles and silently went to the guest bedroom, where I laid down on the bed, fully clothed.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke startled, but was sharply pushed back into the mattress. The room I was in had changed, the bed was bigger. The curtains were open, a light breeze on my skin. Wait, my skin?

My clothes were indeed gone, I was only wearing underwear. It was Aodhan who had pushed me in the mattress, he ignored my confused expression and put his fingers to his lips, shushing me.

I was about to say his name and demand answers, when I noticed the scorpions on the bed. I jolted up, but his hand on my shoulder held me back.

"Careful, they're so... sensitive." His voice was barely above a whisper, low and slow. I held my hands up in surrender, he visibly relaxed.

"What- What now?" My gaze shifted from Aodhan's forest green eyes to the scorpions. They crawled slowly on the covers, I couldn't help but shiver. They seemed to be too busy doing their own thing to attack us just yet. There were a good handful of them at least, but I didn't want to look too long.

"I'm sure they can smell fear. I'm sure I can find a way to distract ye from being scared." His eyes were glowing, a mean smile played around his lips.

"They can smell fear, huh?" I cocked my eyebrows. "Sure, I believe that."

He shushed me again, stroking my cheek with his right hand. "And now, just open up a little..." He chuckled as I looked confused and he softly pushed his middle finger between my lips. What a mean man, I thought, as I did what he implied regardless. I sucked on his finger, gently starting out, and then bit on it, sharply but not enough to draw blood. He yelped, which alerted the scorpions. Their brown bodies turned to the noise and he made soft shushing noises, pulling his finger from my mouth.

"You naughty girl." He bit at me, but his eyes were smiling. He trailed his hand down my stomach, stopping at the hem of my panties.

"What are you doing?" I breathed out, already feeling overwhelmed by the tingling everywhere he touched and our closeness. One scorpion edged terribly close to my legs, I suppressed the urge to kick it away. Aodhan shook his head at me.

"Focus on me." He pressed his fingers down, moving over the fabric of my panties. I threw my head back, inhaling sharply. When he pressed harder on the tiny bundle of nerves, I let out a strangled cry. My hands shot up to pry his hand away. I didn't want him to see me this vulnerable, to know how amazing it felt. How he was affecting me, while it shouldn't. Too soon. We hadn't even kissed.

The scorpion came closer, alerted by the sudden movement of my wrists.

"Aodhan." I let out, between a whisper and a yell.

"Sweet Alice." His fingers slipped inside the fabric and I dug my fingernails in his wrist. This didn't stop him, he chuckled darkly. I was pulsating underneath his touch, so soft yet way too much. No coherent thought was left.

Then he pushed his finger inside of me and curled it upwards, which was just too much. I saw stars before my eyes and let out a strangled scream of pleasure.

Then I jolted awake, back in the guest bedroom. Heavens. It was... Only a dream. I mumbled a string of curses and I let myself fall back into the mattress, still fully dressed. My heart was still beating irregularly. After that I was unable to go to sleep again. I thought of relieving myself of the tensions, but decided against it.

I checked my mobile phone for the time, but saw that its battery had died.

I awoke again, I had fallen asleep without noticing or intending to.

When I entered the kitchen, a fine sight greeted me, namely Aodhan – wearing only a sturdy pair of jean overalls.

"Morning Alice!" he greeted, pretending not to notice my eyes raking over his lean form. "I trust ye slept well?"

"Morning," I replied, still staring. "Not really, I seem to recall a really strange dream. A nightmare even."

"Poor lass, what's it about?" he turned to me, a jug of milk in his hands. "Were ye chased by monsters in the fog?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, pretending to recall a terrifying nightmare. I had no doubt in my mind he had something to do with it. "It was dark, there were beasts. Scorpions I believe."

"Scorpions? Here, all the way up north? Good thing ye've got me to protect ye now then." He was grinning, before he turned around to pour himself a mug of milk. Oh, the bastard.

"Yeah, I think just this place might be getting to me. Best if I leave as soon as possible."

"Care for some pastries? I baked while ye slept off the... shock of yer nightmare." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Thank you." I sat down and stared out the window. Still a thick grey mist was all I could see. "Doesn't seem the fog is any better today. I was really hoping I'd be able to see the outline of a hill at least."

"If anything, it seems worse." Aodhan said, sitting down with me. He put the plate of baked pastries down. "These are the sweet ones, with marmalade and fruit."

I couldn't resist and spoke before thinking twice like a real idiot. "I know, you know. I read the journal."

A joyless smile crept up on Aodhan's face. "So that's why... And what do you think that means to you?"

"I'm just going to take a wild guess and say you're... fae. Which means all the stories are true."

"Not all." He shook his head, still somewhat smiling. "Ye've nothin' to fear from me."

I hummed sceptically. "I do recall most warning had something to do with trickery."

"You're too innocent to fool."

I scoffed instinctively. "I don't believe that one bit. Will you lead me astray, steal my name and trick me into wandering between this world and other ones? Something like that it was, right?"

His laugh was genuine, it tinkled like glass. "Oh Alice... Do ye remember ye told me of the time ye got lost before? That lady was fae too."

I blinked my eyes in shock, staring at him with my eyebrowd raised. "What? How? She was so kind."

He shifted, adjusted his hair. "We enjoy company of those with pleasant energies. Mostly it's just for a short time. Me granda and granma stayed together, if that doesn't prove we can have pure intentions, I don't know what will. That's why we enjoy bein' in nature so much."

"A- alright. Wait- a promise made is binding, right?" I recalled rare stories of those who tricked fae.

He nodded, smirking, a glint in his eye. "Clever girl."

"So promise me you won't do me harm."

He grabbed my hand, held it tightly and looked me deep in the eyes when he said his promise. His voice solemn. "I hereby promise I won't ever intentionally or knowingly harm or hurt you, darling Alice."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I visibly relaxed, but he didn't let go off my hand. We stayed that way for awhile. I thought about how kind he has been to me. Never done anything past simple teasing. And a dream, but we'll leave that out for now. Who knows, it was probably my mind anyway. He seemed genuine – and besides: I was kind of starting to crush on him. The bastard.

"Oh, it's not that easy. Promise me somethin' in return, that way it's fair."

I raised my eyebrows, should've known it wasn't that easy. "This counts as a trick, you know. What is it you want?"

"Brush my hair again tonight. Give me the pleasure of just a last day and night with ye."

As soon as those words left his mouth, my cheeks heat up and my heart beat faster. I could not tear my eyes from his. The hopeless Romantic in me was provoked. He may not be human, but heavens was he making me feelsome kind of way.


	12. Chapter 12

After that whole ordeal, I went to the telephone room again. The longer I stood by the telephone with the receiver in hand, the harder it was to recall the phone number. At first I seemed sure of the first number, but that soon drifted away. Eventually I put the receiver down and walked back to the kitchen.

"Could ye get a hold of 'em today?" Aodhan's eyes were kind and sympathetic when I returned. He was washing the dishes, he had put on a blouse - disappointingly.

I shook my head. "I... can't remember. Their phone number I mean." I sat down, slumping. "What's there I can help with today?"

"Ye've been so helpful yesterday, there's not much left for today. No matter, I'm sure we'll find ways to entertain ourselves." He winked at me, then turned back to the sink.

Rain started falling, it tapped against the window panes. Gently at first, but quickly turned into a downpour.

"The only thing I have to do today is feed the chickens after dinner. And cook of course." He picked an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and sat on the table, right in front of me.

"I'll cook. Just tell me what to make."

He leaned back on his hands. "Ye'll be rewarded with a shower of gold one day." He joked. I reached up to flick his arm, in response he tsk'ed.

Then a loud crackling sounded and I jolted up. Immediately relaxed when I realised it was just thunder. "Wow, impressive." I said, still catching my breath.

"Ye scared of thunder?" Aodhan asked, reaching his hand to settle on top of my head. I shook my head, debating whether to push his hand off or not. "Nothin' as refeshin' as a good thunder storm." His cheerful smile was contagious.

There wasn't much to do, so I leaved through books on art history. Aodhan sat with me in the wooden chairs by the window in the library room. Two books I had already looked through rested on the carpeted floor. It felt as if I had questions but not sure what those were exactly. It made me antsy.

"Aodhan," I started. "what's it like being fae? How do things... work?"

"Work?" He laughed. "It's not that different. We can do certain things, but I went to a normal school 'til I was twelve. I had a regular upbringin', like most fae these days."

"What things can you do?"

He shot me a glance that lasted too long. "We are much closer to nature than humans. We can see things yer kind can't. And we can take energy from ye humans, as well as from nature's creatures. There's more... harmony. Plants grow better 'round us, stronger. The crops are tastier. Animals like us."

"So you would basically keep a human as a pet?" I grinned at him.

"Oh I wish I could." His eyes were glinting again.

"I'm sure you do." Silence. "You said before the lady I stayed with was fae too, how do you know?"

"Fits the description." He shrugged and threw his leg over the arm rest nearest to me, so he was sitting sideways, facing me. More casual. "And I happen to know her. She likes 'em young."

"Does she eat them? Want them tender?"

He flicked me in the arm, smiling. "She likes good company. I'm surprised she didn't try to keep ya. Guess ye wanted to leave too much."

"Do you have control over whether humans leave?"

He just shrugged and looked away. "Not as much as ye think. We can only tempt or trick them. If someone wants to leave, they will."

"So I guess I'm safe."

His eyes shot to mine, my heart skipped a beat or two. They were shining dangerously. "If ye're so sure."


	13. Chapter 13

We had spent the entire morning, until around 2 pm chatting about all sorts of things. About art, philosphy, farming, how it was to grow up around here. I knew I probably shouldn't, but I really enjoyed myself. He was so pleasant, the warmth of the fire soothing, the rain on the windows could lull me to sleep in an instant.

We continued after a light lunch, but went to the living room instead of the library. Aodhan let himself fall into the sofa, stretching his arms above his head. I debated if I should join him on the sofa or sit neatly in a chair.

"I could almost take a good nap."

"Why don't you? I feel sleepy too. The fire's so cosy." I yawned as I walked closer to him.

"I'd miss out on my last day with ye." He grabbed my hands from where he was lying, pulled me down to him. "Wanna play chess?"

I expected him to say or do something very different, but I suppose a game of chess couldn't hurt.

"What are the stakes?" He asked when we set up the board. It was an old playing set, it was entirely made of glass. The 'black' pieces were carved glass which made them look whiter, same as the squares.

"I'm afraid I'll break something." I whined. "Do we have to play for stakes? Isn't fun enough?"

"Don't be silly." He shook his head, pretending to be disappointed. "The winner gives the loser... a good massage? Ye're already cooking dinner, so there's really not much else to play for."

"A massage? Sure, let's do it then."

I lost, of course. He told me about how he often played with his granda during tea times or after dinner.

"Speaking of dinner, I suppose it's time to get to it." I said as I stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Of course I won't let ye do it by yerself."

"Think I'll burn the house down?" I joked. "I know how to cook. You can have your nap."

"If ye insist." He said as he leaned further into the cushions of the sofa and pulled the blanket from the back rest over his chest.

And so it went. I made a good potato and union soup, vegetarian of course, with beans and just enough cream. I may not be a chef, but cooking was always the least annoying of the chores to me. Friends would often give me their money at the end of the month, so I could do the shopping and cook for three, four people at a time. Cooking for more made it cheaper as well, and it was good fun to all eat together.

I went to the living room to announce dinner is ready, when I found Aodhan, sound asleep. He looked like an angel. I slowly walked closer, admiring his face. Get it together.

"Dinner is ready." I cleared my throat. "Potato soup."

He rose and stretched with a yawn. "Already? Was I asleep long? I'll be down in a moment."


	14. Chapter 14

That evening he led me to the same sitting room with the fireplace as the night before. This time I made the fire as he put on a record on a record player. Soft, croaky music filled the room.

"Ah, a classic. 1939, the music of me youth." Slowly he moves to the music, motioning me closer. I'm not good at math, but music from 1939 would not be the music of his youth, nor that of his grandfather. But who knows how old his grandfather was.

A voice started singing. Aodhan grabbed my hand and embraced me, moving gently to the music.

I could smell him, we were so close. It was pleasant, intimate. He pulled my arms around his neck. Our bodies pressed together. We moved slowly, all while looking each other in the eyes. I didn't dare blink. We stayed that way until a different song came on. And another. I was touching his neck and hair, softly grazing my nails over the skin. The recorded voices were lovely, although the recording had no doubt been through a tough time. Sometimes he would softly sing the words along, proving that he had heard them many times before.

Then the record ended. The static hum only emphasized the sudden silence. I didn't know what to do, our embrace felt out of place. I was so glad to spend a last evening here, before a - no doubt - bitter goodbye would come.

"Thank you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "That was nice."

I withdrew from him with a smile, but not without lingering a little. "You said something about reading me stories earlier?"

"And ye promised to brush me hair again." He turned of the music player and settled on the couch. This time I sat beside him, taking out his braid first.

"Yeah, better not break any promises, huh?"

While I combed and braided, Aodhan told me several old fairy or folk tales. One was a different, local version of Hänsel und Grethel, to warn the kids not to wander too far. Here, children were told not to venture out in the fog, instead of the woods.

After I braided his hair, we lazed around in front of the fireplace for a bit longer. I was tired.

"Thank ye again for yer help these past three days." He looked me in the eyes, voice soft. "Tomorrow the fog will be gone, and I will be too. Then ye can go to yer family."

It sounded like a goodbye. I took his hand and played with his fingers. He smiled softly. "We still have the night..." my voice trailed off.

"Speaking of... I'm tired, time for bed." He said, standing up. "Goodnight, beautiful Alice."

He hugged me and then walked out of the room without looking back.

I have never felt more melancholic, the pull to stay was evident in my heart. Still I brushed my teeth and got ready like usual. Then I laid in the bed in the guest bedroom and stared up at the ceiling.

Then the realisation came over me. This was the last night. I can be a little wild tonight. I can have my fun before we say goodbye. It's unlike me to have one-night stands, but I'm certainly not innocent either. This opportunity was too wonderful to pass up and I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

The floorboards were cold underneath my feet as I tip-toed over to the door at the end of the hallway. What if he was already asleep? What if he doesn't want me to come? Is it just a trick to feed from my energy, with no real feeling behind it?

I knocked softly. It took a few moments before the door opened and Aodhan stood in front of me. He wore only his white robe, the top of his chest was visible. Moonlight streamed from the window, the fog had already lifted. Rain was still trickling down the glass.

"Ye've come." If he was surprised he didn't show it. I stepped in the room, he closed the door behind me. "Ye look nervous."

A little lost, I stood in the middle of the room, wearing my thin, white nightgown. I hadn't really thought this through.

Aodhan came closer, I reached out. My heart beat faster, and nothing even happened. He cupped the back of my head and I saw so much in his moss green eyes. Our bodies almost touched.

"I guess ye're here for what I promised ye." His gaze lowered to my lips, a small smile around his lips. I couldn't handle the tension and stood on my toes, and pressed my lips to his. He was so gentle. He tasted like ginger. Tingles spread through my body, starting from my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed him closer. The edging of his robe pressed harshly into my breasts, emphasizing what he was wearing or the fact he was still wearing something.

I broke the kiss apart and tried to breathe properly. His white hair shone in the silver moonlight, what a sight.

"Finally." He whispered, face still close to mine. "Ye have no idea how much I've wanted ye."

"You did?" I breathed, not even finishing my sentence before kissing him again. Hungrier, harsher. He pushed me backwards without breaking contact, going towards his bed. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip, teasing. I felt him smile through the kiss. In response, I bit him back, softly, to test his preferences.

He broke the kiss to push me back further, onto the bed. "From the moment I saw ye, all lost and wet from rain." He chuckled deeply and crawled on to the bed to kiss me again. My stomach fluttered. He intertwined our fingers next to my head, although it was probably an excuse to pin me down. I could feel my hunger for him in my lower abdomen. Without warning, I threw him over and straddled him, more kissing. Our teeth clashed before I gave in and opened my lips to his exploring tongue.

His hands pushed me against him, they were clawing at my nightgown, riding it up to my hips. He pulled away, only to catch his breath. I sat up and looked down to admire his body. A soft blush was on his cheeks, it made me smile.

His robe had loosened because of all the rolling around, and I slowly untied the bow he made. He tried to grab me down with him, but I swat his hands away. He groaned in response. Finally having undone his robe, I let my hands wander over his slender chest. I could feel some muscle underneath the soft skin. I felt something twitch underneath my core when I brushed over his nipples. He grinned up at me, eyes hazy.

When he reached up again, I didn't resist and kissed him hard. I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth and he granted me access to his mouth. Our tongues danced. Faster than before.

His hands on my hips directed me to grind on him, feeling his hardness underneath the fabric of his robe. Is he not wearing any underwear? Thankfully I am, for there is sure to be a wet stain already. In order to hide my blush, I smashed my mouth to his, but only for a second. He tried to take control of the kiss, angling my head he could kiss me deeper. It was getting harder to breathe, so I moved to the side of his neck, making sure to trail butterfly kisses in my wake.

His shallow breaths warmed up the side of my face, a small moan left his throat. Until I hit his sensitive spot, where I made him feel my teeth. His hand pulled the hair at my neck, his head rolled to the side. I sucked on his skin, nipping lightly. His hips bucked up to meet my core.

I was feeling brave. And maybe stupid.

Hovering by his ear, I said: "I wanted you to do me on the kitchen counter." By how difficult it was to catch my breath, I could've sworn I ran a marathon.

Aodhan pulled me back and grinned at me, his teeth shining in the pale light of the moon. "We'll certainly do that too." It was a promise, no doubt. Then he grabbed me, rolling over and pinning me underneath him. "Ye had yer fun, now it's my turn." His voice was husky.

I threw my arms around his neck to pull him down. "I barely even started." I laughed.

His gaze lingered on my lips just a moment, I closed my eyes again as soon as his lips hit mine. Heavens, he was a good kisser. His hand moved from beside my head to my breast, feeling the shape through the thin fabric of my nightgown. I could barely stop a moan from escaping. I fisted my hands in his hair and propped my knee up to softly stimulate his groin. A deep rumble vibrated through him. He moves his lips to my ear and, his warm breath giving me tingles all the way to my core.

"I can't wait to make you mine." He whispered and trailed his nose down my neck, inhaling deeply. I gasped when he reached my most tender spot. I snaked my hand inside his robe and dug my nails in his bare back, willing him to come closer. He continued his loving assault on my neck, getting rougher and more impatient as time went on, and I gave him all the space to do it. I couldn't believe this was really happening. He was so good, like he knew exactly which buttons to press.

His hand was slowly moving down, which I barely noticed at first because of what he did with his mouth. I moaned softly when he nipped my earlobe. He answered with a chuckle. He has me right where he wanted me. His hand slipped inside my panties, his fingers a cold on the sensitive skin.

I breathed in sharply, pressing myself against him. I must've gripped his hair painfully hard when his fingers found my clitoris.

"Do you want me to touch here?" his voice was deep and full of lust. I bucked my pelvis against his hand and whimpered. It was starting to be too much. Aodhan pulled away to look at me, his finger forming slow circles, barely touching. Teasing me. "Tell me what you want."

He slid his finger further down, I gasped and held my breath in expectation of him to enter me, but he didn't. He looked at me expectantly, one eyebrow cocked. "Well then?"

"Y-you." I managed to answer, shaking in anticipation and pleasure. "I want all of you."

He kissed me on the lips, probably hard enough to leave a bruise. He moaned against my mouth when my hand found his hardness. It twitched against the littlest touch, I smiled. Encouraged by this, he slid his finger past my opening again, this time applying more pressure. I whined when he pulled away. Thankfully, he only did so to take off his robe. Greedily I raked my hands over his nude form. He threw it somewhere on the floor. His skin glowed in the light, his hair messy.

I pulled him down to me, too impatient to feel his lips on mine again. Our kiss was rougher, messier. Precision was the farthest thing from our minds, there was only the longing, the wanting.

This time when he teased me down there, it was no longer just teasing. I gasped and moaned loudly when he pushed his finger in, excruciatingly slowly. I bucked my hips in an attempt to feel more of him. He curled his finger towards him and I cried out, furrowing my brows. Kissing was no longer an option, I had no breath left. He moved, starting gently, but always pressing the best spot.

"I'm so glad you came to me." He murmured in my ear, biting down.

I, on the other hand, was only able to mumble partially coherent scentences. "I want you so bad. I need you, Aodhan..."

My core was already pulsing harsly, I thought I couldn't possibly take anymore. Then he pushed a second finger in, joining the first in a torturous, steady, slow rhythm. When I dared to open my eyes, he was watching me, eyes dark and in a haze. I tried to pull him close to stop him, embarassed.

Aodhan laughed softly. "I want to see you, sweet Alice. I want to watch your pleasure, I want to see what I'm doing to you." He kissed me harsh and short. His hot breath on my face and he picked up the pace. Too much. I cried, for real this time, one salty tear ran down to my ear. Milions of tiny, white sparks imploded throughout my body. I clamped tightly around him, gasping and moaning his name.

He was slow to remove his fingers from my heat, my entire body was shaking and jerking at his slightest movement. Waves of heat and pleasure were still washing over me.

Now I was really spent. "Aodhan," I said, my voice hoarse. A few more tears ran down my face. "Wha- what have you done to me." My mind felt like cotton and I barely registered what I said, it didn't make much sense.

He laid down next to me, grinning. He wiped away the tears and cupped my cheek. "I'm glad ye enjoyed yerself."

I held up my hand, it was shaking. Another small wave of pleasure, an aftershock, made me sigh. "Thank you. You're gorgeous. I'd love to help you out, but I think I'm gone for now."

"The pleasure's all mine. Or well, some of it." He kissed me again, longingly, affectionately. "I'm so glad ye decided to stay."

Wait, stay?


End file.
